A information processing process in a handover process generally is: A source base station sends a handover request message to multiple target base stations; after receiving the handover request message, a target base station prepares handover resources for a user equipment (User Equipment, abbreviated as UE) that needs to handover; and after receiving handover request response messages of multiple target base stations, the source base station selects an relatively ideal target base station, and sends a handover command to the UE.
In a processing process of handover information in the prior art, the source base station sends the handover request message to multiple target base stations, and the multiple target base stations need to prepare resources for the UE, which leads to waste of resources.